Love In Shakespeare's Kind Of Way
by sasuke's not meant to be wife
Summary: The school play is such a drag, isn't it? Imagine you're doing it when you have stage fright, you don't know how to act and you are a girl but you play male character. Oh, and you don't know what you actually feel for someone. This is going to be a long school year for Rukia, Ichigo, Grimmjow and Karin. Rated: M IchiRuki, GrimmKarin


**Hello guys!**

**Here I am with a new IchiRuki story! :D**

**Ok, first of all, I'm sorry for not publishing the ninth chapter of 'My Hero' yet. I am writing it, but there's just some things I had to go through once more. I apologize :/**

**This is a new story, well, I hadn't really read a story like this here on ff . net so if you had, I apologize if I disappointed you.**

**I honestly hope you will going to love this one!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.**

**Warnings: curses, pervert Ukitake *hides away from glares*, too hateful Ichigo, too insecure Rukia, bossy Grimmjow and tomboyish Karin xD YOU GOT IT ALL RIGHT! **

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Love In Shakespeare's Kind Of Way**

.

.

_"Love is blind_  
_and lovers cannot see _  
_the pretty follies _  
_that themselves commit."_

_- William Shakespeare / The Merchant of Venice_

.

* * *

"Kuchiki Rukia?" Professor Ukitake read my name. The white-haired man was going through his list of students to see who was on the class. Oh, he was my favorite teacher.

"Here, professor," I shouted from the place I was sitting at, the fifth row, seat next to the window.

Ukitake sensei gave me a warm smile as a sign of greeting and continued his checking.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" I stirred a little bit at the mention of his name; that dumbass, always putting his nose in the things that weren't his business.

"Yeah," A bored tone came from directly behind me, and a new rush of excitement flowed through me. I don't know why this kept happening.

You see, Kurosaki Ichigo was a straight A student, basketball player and school's well known heart breaker. I hated; no not hated, it's too light word to use in this moment, I despised his gut. So why the fuck was I getting excited over his stupid, masculine, stupid, strong, stupid, sexy voice. Just stupid goddamn it! And whiny.

Who was I kidding exactly? He had the manliest voice on the planet. But that's not the point! I hate him!

* * *

_A fifteen year-old boy with hair that shone so bright even sun would envy it stood with the black haired girl. They seemed engaged in a conversation and suddenly she kicked him, he just glared threateningly at her._

"_Karin, stop it goddamn it! I won't do it. You go make friends, do what you want; I'm not moving from this place!" He was yelling at the girl named Karin. _

_She didn't seem intimidated by his voice, contrary._

"_I'll just tell mom you were so unfriendly today. You should make some friends, loner-boy." She smirked evilly at him._

"_My friends are in Karakura," he glared at his sister._

_They heard a shout; a female voice was making a commotion not far from them. _

"_You bloody bully. Touch me one more time and I'll make you regret leaving your house today!" She was definitely yelling at the boy who seemed to be a lot taller than her, had blue hair and eyes that matched the hair color._

"_I'm not scared of you, you big baby-girl. You punched my friend, so you get to be punched too." The boy explained clutching her wrist dangerously hard. The petite girl with long hair that matched Karin's color and a bang falling untamed in front of her eyes didn't seem scared by the tone of the boy's voice._

"_I didn't hit him for nothing. Your pinky friend over there", she looked at the boy who was clutching his jaw, tears falling down his young face, "tried to grope me! Not my fault that the jerk can't keep his hands to himself." She growled at the blue-eyed boy heatedly. _

_They didn't expect the two newcomers to show themselves known, so they both got surprised when the girl, matching Rukia's height caught the blue-haired boy's hand and tightened her hold threateningly. _

"_Let the girl go. Now." She was talking slowly and calculated. Rukia was impressed by this girl's attitude. She didn't expect anyone to come help her, much less a girl; she got used to handle this kind of shit alone._

"_And who you might be to demand such thing? Also, move that hand so I wouldn't break it, midget." The tall boy laughed at the petite girl who didn't show fear or worry at his tone._

_The kick in the shin surprised the bully-boy and he looked at the other raven-haired girl that stood in front of him._

"_Do not threaten her Grimmjow!" The black haired girl strained through her teeth._

_To show that he was intimidated by none of them, Grimmjow used his other hand to pull the amethyst-eyed girl's hair and he turned to Karin._

"_I'm not kidding. I will hurt you too if you don't move that small hand of yours." He growled furiously at the girl._

_There was a short pause before the two girls stood next to each other, both free and unharmed. Grimmjow was currently glaring at the orange-haired boy who showed him back, making him lose contact with the two girls._

"_If you threaten my sister one more time I'll make sure you won't be able to walk." The hushed tone from the orange-haired boy seemed to get to all of the guys standing near them and they ran way, leaving the four of them alone._

"_No one told her to interfere." Was loud Grimmjow's answer to Ichigo's threat and the blue-haired man pushed the other boy away. "Next time, mind your own business. I don't want to hurt any more people than I'm supposed to. And Rukia", he glared daggers at the now named girl, "If I see you near Szayel again, I won't be holding back." He finished staring down at the undaunted girl and left, not wanting to cause any more commotion._

"_Hey, that was pretty brave. I mean, to stand up to a guy like that… You really are something, didn't know somebody else had in them except me. I'm Karin, by the way. Your name is Rukia, isn't it?" Karin extended a hand toward Rukia and the other girl looked carefully at it and then at the boy that stood next to them glaring at Karin._

"_Yes, my name is Rukia. Are you the new students?" Rukia took Karin's hand in a friendly handshake and smiled toward the tomboyish girl. _

'_Finally someone with attitude', thought Rukia smirking._

"_Yes, we moved here last week, my family is from small town, Karakura, I don't know if you've heard of it. This grumpy boy next to me is Ichigo Kurosaki, my twin brother. We have younger sister; her name is Yuzu Kurosaki. I hope I can count on you to show me the school and town a bit since I'm new here and don't really know anyone else." Karin looked at her feet feeling slightly embarrassed by the fact that she impeded the girl she had just met. Leave it to her to be so intrusive._

"_Sure, I'll show you around," Rukia smiled friendly extending a hand to the mentioned crabby boy. "Hey, I'm Rukia."_

_But the boy just glared at her extended hand like she was caring some sort of disease._

"_I don't care who you are. I didn't want to be here in the first place, so I don't plan on making friends with a chibi like you." He grumbled at the trying-to-be-friendly girl._

_Rukia blinked and glared at Ichigo for the 'chibi' comment but then turned to Karin._

"_You are right. He really is grumpy." She said looking weirdly at the said boy but couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face at the look Karin gave her brother._

"_Come on, I'll show you around. What class are you in?" Rukia smiled talking to Karin, completely ignoring the orange-haired teen next to her._

"_We're in 1-B. Do you know where that is?" Karin looked timidly at Rukia and saw that the girl was blinking in disbelief._

"_Well, of course. That's my class!" Rukia shouted excitedly. "Come on!"_

_The orange-haired boy could only quietly follow after them. He hated his sister sometimes._

* * *

"Kurosaki Karin?" Professor's voice called out to my best friend. I turned to my left to see a tomboyish girl sitting next to me scribing something on her paper. I smiled lightly forgetting about the guy that troubled my thoughts for a minute, she probably forgot to do her homework again and was hurriedly writing it.

"I'm here!" Karin shouted louder than necessary and it made the rest of us chuckle lightly. The girl was a friend you could only ask for. She inherited that personality from her mom.

I met Kurosaki Masaki four years ago when I first came in to the Kurosaki household; she was so nice and caring. Her voice was soothing and she was a motherly figure to me for this past four years. Karin and I were pretty much inseparable.

Also, Karin's younger sister Yuzu, god that girl was such an angel! I came to love her as if she was my own sister. She was always welcoming, just like their mom. I loved her cookies, and it was not because I didn't know shit about cooking, it's just that her cakes were the sweetest thing in the world, probably because she made them with love.

Well, since I started telling you about her family, let me introduce you Isshin Kurosaki. The man was a doctor. But he acted like a pre-school kid. If you know what I mean.

You don't, right?

Well, Isshin Kurosaki was a happy-go-lucky man. He loved his family the most. Though, why he called me his third daughter was beyond my field of knowledge. I didn't even want to think about it. You see, he was an amazing doctor! But he didn't act like a doctor at all. When he was talking to kids, instead of going all professional on them he acted like he was their age, cooing and baby-talking.

I enjoyed being in their company. Those people always tried to make me as comfortable as one could feel at their own home. Tried, being the key word; I never really felt comfortable when that strawberry had been at home.

"Hey, don't forget the practice after school." Karin whispered to me in order to not be heard by the professor Ukitake.

"_Don't worry, I'll be there."_

I scribed my answer at the small piece of paper and tossed it to my best friend. In that moment we heard a very loud knock on the door, which meant only one thing…

"Sorry I'm late." The gruff voice made us look at our classmate who casually walked in and made his way to his seat. He smirked at Karin when he passed by her and she stuck out her pink tongue at him playfully.

"Mr. Jagerjaquez, why are you late again?" We all heard a stern voice of our teacher.

Grimmjow looked pissed the moment he entered, except for that smirk directed at Karin, he gave our teacher a bored look and an explanation we all hardly believed at. Well, I didn't believe it and I knew Karin and Ichigo didn't too.

Why the fuck did I care about what that idiot thought of Grimmjow's lateness?

"The bus was late." A chair from behind my best friend creaked and the blue-haired student sat looking uninterestedly at the board.

"_What a liar xD"_

I read Karin's handwriting and couldn't help but snort at it.

"_What was that smirk about? Don't tell me that our inaccessible basket-player has a new founded hot spot for you? xP OH MY GOD, and you gave him a signal, I saw you sticking out your tongue at him! ;)"_

I passed my note to her and I saw her staring at the paper with a mild amusement evident in her gaze. She took the pen and I waited for the answer.

"_HAHAHAHA have you gone completely crazy? Or maybe my idiot father has the bad influence on you? :O He smirked at me, what could I do? It'd be rude to completely ignore the bastard, and you know it. :P"_

I smiled again, but before I could answer I heard my teacher calling my name and after that Ichigo's followed. What's going on?

"Well, since this is the final year, I decided that you two will be the main characters for the school play."

WHAT THE FUCK?

"Professor… I… don't know how to act. And I don't… want to take a part in the… school… play…" I stammered quietly probably sounding like an idiot to the rest of my class but I honestly didn't give a fuck. He wanted me to participate in such…

GAH!

I looked at Karin and saw the worried look she gave me. She knew it… the reason why I didn't want to accept the task. And, no, it wasn't because her bastardly brother would be my 'partner'.

"Uhm, professor, I don't think Rukia would be the real girl for your school play. She really sucks as an actor, I know it." Karin smiled awkwardly at our teacher; she tried to pull me out of this shit.

"Miss Kurosaki, would you like to suggest yourself to take the part too?" Professor Ukitake gave her warm smile, not really paying attention at the way I was currently shaking in my seat. I'm screwed. Literally.

"No, no, no…!" Long black-haired girl started waving her hands in the air sounding panicked. "I don't want to take part in that! I was just saying that she can't act for the love of god. Where did you find the sentence 'I would like to take her role'?" She spouted at our teacher.

"Well, I didn't say you'll take her part. You will have another role. Also, Mr. Jagerjaquez", Grimmjow stirred a bit at the mention of his name. He was thoroughly amused until now, that bastard… Serves him right! "…I believe I'll have some role for you too." Ukitake gave him a friendly smile.

There was creaking of the chair again, and the named guy stood up to express his oh-so-wonderful opinion on Ukitake's idea.

"I don't give a fuck about your damn play." He glared at the seemingly innocent teacher and looked at Ichigo.

"Yo! Why are _you_ completely ok with this shit?" He yelled at his _best friend_.

Yeah, I'll explain that story later.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with his laid back attitude. The orange-haired young man stood up and went to the teacher's desk taking the script, well I think it was the script, and looked over it.

"It's Shakespeare?" he looked questioningly at professor Ukitake, seemingly amused. That voice… I don't know why I paid so much attention to it. It's probably because of what happened that day, but… Gah! Stop it Rukia. You have other things to worry about. For example the damn school play. It's just wonderful.

"Why yes, it is Shakespeare. You have heard about this play Mr. Kurosaki?" Ukitake stared at him like the boy had grown three heads. Well, Ichigo managed to surprise our teacher, interesting.

"Of course, who didn't hear about the greatest writer in the English language?" Ichigo looked at Ukitake like he asked about the weather.

The class stared at Ichigo the way Ukitake had a few seconds ago, maybe he did grow two more heads. I didn't really know why it had been so strange for them to hear him speaking about Shakespeare.

"Well, Ichigo, why don't you tell us more about the guy?" Oh, that was Grimmjow… He just loved pushing his buttons. And Ichigo loved glaring, apparently, since he could had swallowed the Blue the moment he had opened his loud mouth.

And obviously the Strawberry – don't tell him I called him that – loved Shakespeare's dramas, because after the glare he directed to Grimmjow, Ichigo took a deep breath and turned to class.

"William Shakespeare was an English poet, playwright and actor. His actual date of birth remains unknown, but is traditionally observed on 23 April, Saint George's Day. At the age of 18, Shakespeare married the 26-year-old Anne Hathaway with whom he had three children: Susanna, and twins Hamnet and Judith.

His early plays were mainly comedies and histories, genres he raised to the peak of sophistication and artistry by the end of the 16th century. He then wrote mainly tragedies until about 1608, including _Hamlet__, __King Lear__,__Othello__, and__Macbeth__,_ considered some of the finest works in the English language.

In his last phase, he wrote tragicomedies, also known as romances, and collaborated with other playwrights. He died on 23 April 1616. The first recorded works of Shakespeare are _Richard III_ and the three parts of _Henry VI_, written in the early 1590s during a vogue for historical drama.

Shakespeare's early classical and Italianate comedies, containing tight double plots and precise comic sequences, give way in the mid-1590s to the romantic atmosphere of his greatest comedies. _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ is a witty mixture of romance, fairy magic and comic lowlife scenes. Shakespeare's next comedy, the equally romantic _Merchant of Venice_, is the play we are going to be acting. And I won't tell you a thing about the plot because you will see it yourselves." Ichigo finished with a satisfied smirk on his face while the rest of the class just dumbly stared at him.

I mean, really, who would take HIM as a romance dramas fan?

Karin had to keep herself from falling out of chair of laughter which didn't please Ichigo at all, but the orange-haired boy managed to keep his composure still standing stiffly next to the teacher's desk.

"Thank you very much young man, I'm pleased to know someone so young as you are is interested in literature. You may return to your seat." Ukitake said giving Ichigo a very pleased smile.

Ichigo shrugged and returned to his seat, but his eyes hadn't missed the piece of paper I tossed to Karin.

"_Like you ever gave a fuck about what's rude and what's not? :P Just admit it, he's turning you on xD btw, I think we're in for some deep shit. :/ I just feel it."_

Karin looked at it and managed to direct a glare my way before she scribed her answer. I pissed her off, I just knew it; and it made me laugh and relax a bit.

"_Fuck you, Kuchiki. I would just love if Ukitake put you and my stupid brother as a pair in this play. By the looks of it, it's romance ;)"_

Now I was the glaring one and Karin just smugly smirked. I got interrupted again when I had heard Ukitake speak my name. What was s wrong with this man this day? It seemed like he enjoyed torturing Rukia Kuchiki.

"Miss Kuchiki, I think you will be the perfect person to role play this character. So, you will be Antonio." I dumbly stared at the man when he called me over to take the damn script. I just wanted to die.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Bassanio is your character." Ichigo casually strode to the desk to pick up his papers.

"Oh, Mr. Grimmjow, Gratiano is yours." Oh, but I thought Ukitake had had some sickly pleasure seeing the angry look on Grimmjow's face.

"I hate your way of teaching. I hope you are aware of that." But nonetheless he stood up and took the script.

"Miss Inoue, you will be beautiful Portia. I hope you will have fun." That bimbo Orihime stood up and practically ran to pick her script happy that she had got a part in this mess too.

"Do I get to kiss Ichigo?" She cutely – well if you asked me, I would have said disgustingly – pouted at the professor and – was that blush on his face? – he replayed with a nod of his head.

"Yeeey!" She cheered.

Creepy. Who'd like to kiss that idiot anyway? And why did she get to be the main character and I got a MALE character. Should I start hating my favorite professor? She even got a chance to kiss the heart breaker of the entire school, her ex boyfriend, and what had I got? Big fucking nothing.

Why did I envy her for this? This was just some stupid drama. I hated these things; I had my reasons for that. But why did I feel bothered by the stupid Ichigo-Inoue kiss?

I'm an idiot. Come to yourself Rukia.

I took the piece of paper that innocently lay on my desk and I scribed to Karin again.

"_Hell, you might be lucky enough and get out of this mess. I wish it had been me, sorry though for wishing that xD"_

Karin looked apologetically at me and was starting to write when there was Grimmjow's voice again. "Why the hell didn't you give something to Kurosaki's sister? What, she is going to be spared?" He growled loud enough for the classroom next to ours to hear him.

"Fuck off, you jerk." Yeah, it was Karin whispering to Grimmjow. She seemed pissed by his comment.

"_He just loves putting his nose in the others' business. Sorry you will have to go through this, I'll be by your side; you know it right? I know how scared you are to be in front of all those people, but I'll stick to you and you'll get over your fear. Pinky swear. :*"_

Yes, I was had a stage fright. As a young girl I used to perform a very difficult poem in French, and I messed up… which caused all of the people to laugh at me. Since then I hate the stage, the audience and the plays.

"Renji Abarai, you will be Lorenzo, and lovely Tatsuki Arisawa will be Jessica." Ukitake extended his hand passing to Renji two scripts; one for him and the other for his best friend.

I really wanted to turn around and see why the idiot had been so quiet all this time. Should I just ask him that? Probably not. So I waited…

"Karin Kurosaki?" Ukitake called.

"Fuck my life." Karin cursed not loud enough for professor to hear her but enough for Grimmjow to start hitting his hands on the desk laughing like a maniac.

"You will be Nerissa." Karin blinked and took the given script looking weirdly at Ichigo.

Why you ask?

Because the Strawberry had started laughing the moment Ukitake said 'Nerissa'. Why? It was unknown to me. But I was about to find out…

"What are you laughing at? You got a role too, idiot." Karin spat at her brother hitting the still laughing Grimmjow over the head.

"Ouch! It hurts you know. You're not the gentlest girl I know, watch it next time tomboy." Grimmjow smirked and stuck out his tongue at Karin.

That made Ichigo only laugh harder and I just had to turn around and see what's so funny. Well… Not yet… I just wanted to enjoy looking at his smiling face a bit longer. His eyes were closed and his lips stretched into a full-blown smile showing his pearly white teeth.

"What are you staring at chibi?" He suddenly stopped laughing and his tone seemed rough. I knew he was directing it toward me.

"What's so funny idiot?" I glared at him expecting to at least receive some answer.

"Go jump of the cliff. You read this comedy, didn't you?" He asked incredulously.

"No, I didn't. Mind you to explain now what's so funny?" I was getting irritated here and I was talking with my teeth clenched. That was not a good sign. The next stage would be an all out war with the idiot in front of our teacher. Bad idea.

"Well, the funny thing is that Karin and Blue" he stopped to get his attention, "will actually be lovers in this play". His satisfied smirk got to them, way too much.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

It was loud and it was both-sided.

"Just read the script when you get home and you'll find out. God…" Ichigo couldn't hold his laughter and he started mimicking Grimmjow from before, "this is just too good! Oh my god!" He was deeply amused.

"As for Shylock, Mr. Ulquiorra, I'm giving that part to you." The long-black-haired guy stood up and quietly took the script.

"Why do I get to be a bad guy?" He smirked at Ukitake and the teacher explained that he thought he would be perfect for that role.

The rest of the characters got distributed unnoticed by me because I had emerged in a conversation with my best friend, again.

_Rukia: "We're in this together… :/"_

_Karin: "Why couldn't I get the male part? You got lucky… :P"_

_Rukia: "*fake sadness* I'm so sorry. XD You get to kiss the Blue, that's something :D"_

_Karin: "Go to hell. Who would want to kiss him? -.-"_

_Rukia: "YOU? xD"_

_Karin: "Would you stop it? -.-"_

_Rukia: "It's too priceless to see you this aggravated about something xD can't miss the chance, so sorry… xD"_

_Karin: "You know… I'll just tell Ichigo you got turned on the other night."_

_Rukia: "O.O I so did not! Don't you dare spout such a lie! :O"_

_Karin: "^.- Lie to someone else, Ms I'm-turned-on-by-Ichigo. xD"_

_Rukia: "I AM NOT! :/ Don't you dare!"_

_Karin: "Right… Better keep your mouth shut about the idiot sitting behind me or I'll open mine. :P"_

_Rukia: "I'll just tell Grimmjow you're in love with him and we'll be tied! :P"_

_Karin: "Well, that's just a downright lie."_

_Rukia: "Sure thing, sis. :D"_

_Karin: "So, why exactly did Orihime get the main role? Is our teacher turned on by her or something? O.o"_

_Rukia: "Eew! That's just nasty Karin… xD I think he gave it to her because she resembles the character the most. O.o"_

Too bad Karin didn't get to read my last message. Oh, but her brother did and he was right now staring at me like I'm from Mars. But I saw slight amusement in his stare... Why was he so entertained?

He read all of our conversation? OH MY GOD. That bastard!

"Give that back, jerk!" I shouted not giving a fuck about disturbing our teacher's lecture.

He was still quiet. When he had read it all – stupid prick – he passed it to Karin, saying something that mildly surprised me.

"She is not suitable for that role. She's too stupid to be characterizing Portia which means she does not resembles her, at all, chibi. And as for why he gave it to her… Well, I think he did it mostly because Portia is the wife of Bassanio, meaning she gets to play most of her role with me… He probably didn't hear that we had broken up." He sounded angry, though I didn't know why.

Ok, they had broken up; I knew that because I was present at the moment… - I'll explain that later too – but it surprised me how pissed he was that she was going to be role playing with him for the most part. It's just a damn show, right? Who cares about shit like who's getting to be who's wife?

I looked at the piece of paper now placed on the Karin's desk and his leaving form. It was the end of the class and I got so into listening to that sinful voice of his I turned off my hearing for anything else.

As I was getting ready to leave the class I looked at the script scanning it quickly.

WHOA. WHAT?

The first scene started off with me and… doing WHAT?

BUT I WAS A FREAKING 'GUY' FOR CHRIST SAKE! I don't want to kiss him!

Oh dear god… This will be an interesting few months until the end of this freaking school year and the final performance.

"WAIT! ICHIGO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE KISS ON THE BEGINNING OF THE PLAY?! IDIOT!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okey-dokey, I hope you like it so far ^^**

**Tell me what you think about it, review please! :)**

**I would like to hear your opinions. **

***goes away to hide from hateful glares for not publishing the newest chapter for 'My Hero'***

**I'm sorry, I'm working on it! It's just... I HAD TO WRITE THIS! Too interesting for my brain to let me think about anything else ^^**

**Love, **

**A**


End file.
